The Proposal
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Oscar s thoughts on the proposal she got...
1. Chapter 1

The proposal

Oscar was deep in her thoughts. She could not believe what just had happened. Her thoughts wandered in the incident that had taken place only a few hours ago. She was still surprised. And she didn´t know what to think. Her mind was all blank.

"Gerodero proposed to me?" she finally managed to utter to herself.

"I had no idea that he feels that way about me" Or did she? They had known each other for years, and years he had been working for her. Wasn´t there really no signs of his feeling towards her? Or did she just dismiss them as irrelevant?

But then she thought of the moment he held her in his arms and kissed her. She had felt something, but…She did like him as a friend, or was there more to it? Was her feelings really just that? Her mind went up and down as she tried to figure out, what she really thought of him.

"His kiss had been amazing…" she thought as she touched her lip. She smiled. Could she even feel the same way as he? …

"Me? Getting married?" she smiled, again. Only this time, her smile was deeper and more genuine. She shook her head. "Marriage?"It was something she had never seriously thought about. But…

Maybe it was time to leave this life behind and begin something new…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For days Oscar tired to avoid both her father and Gerodero. She needed to think alone, she didn´t need anyone to tell her what to do. This was something she needed to decide for herself. Because if she was going to marry him, she would do it for love, not because of duty. But her request seemed to be difficult to fulfil. All the time, where ever she went, there was always someone, who seemed to remind her of that proposal. Or, at least, she thought so. So, how could she decide what to do? And even if she was to be alone, how could she possibly make up her mind? Did she really know him that well? All those questions occupied in her mind as she climbed out of her balcony one night. She quietly sneaked into the stables, saddled Caesar and before she knew it, she was riding into the night…

She rode as fast as she could as far as she could, and only after the first sunrise, they stopped at the nearest tavern. She took Caesar into the stables to rest and then stepped into the tavern. She sat next to the bar tender and ordered a beer. As she gulped it quickly down her throat, she started to realize just how stupid she had been. Why would she have run away just like that in the middle of the night, unless she was really running away? She wasn´t…Or was she?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some days passed by as Oscar spent her time thinking of her life and what she wanted from it. If she hadn´t started to think about all the problems the Royal Couple had caused to their own people, she wouldn´t be in this situation now. She really wasn´t happy about her position anymore. She wanted change. But what? What was she looking for? And how did Gerodero fit into this? Or did he? Oscar had thought a long long time about her relation towards Gerodero, and she had realized that she just didn´t know him well enough to decide whether to marry him or not. But that was about to change…

"Oscar!"

She heard familiar voice calling her name, and turned around to look. It was no other than Gerodero himself. She was startled. What on earth was HE doing here? In the middle of nowhere?

"Oscar!" he shouted happily as he approached her. "I´m glad I finally found you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Oscar" he smiled "Your father and I have been looking for you. We were concerned that something had happened to you."

"No, I´m fine" she said and took a sup of her drink.

"Then why did you ran away?" he asked her as he sat down on the table next to her.

"I needed to think…"

"…"

"about…"

"…my proposal?"

"Yes, I just needed some time alone."

"And?"

"And what?" she answered him with a counter question.

"What have you decided?"

"Well…I haven´t."

"…"

"It´s just that I don´t know you well enough to…"

All of a sudden he started to laugh. His laughter wasn´t loud or annoying, but rather more like an extended smile. He seemed to be relieved. "I´m glad, Oscar, that you didn´t turn me down."

"Well…" she was about to continue, but he interrupted her.

"Oscar, let´s get to know each other."

"What?!"

"Well, you are here, and I am supposed to be looking for you…So, I think it´s ok if we stay here for awhile, together. No one will know"

"…"


End file.
